


Better Living Through Chemistry

by feldman



Category: Farscape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 20:09:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feldman/pseuds/feldman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during "Scratch n' Sniff": single white female seeking Han Solo types for night of fun and profit. In response to Shaye's Peripheral Character Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Living Through Chemistry

Raxil has already turned out the Sebacean's pockets and gathered the cash between her bent knees, flicking gems and tiles into three equal piles. The Green girl roots around inside the Luxan's waistband. He's too heavy to be moved, but she's nimble and she knows all the places to look.

"So who are these guys?" The Blue girl picks at a knot in the laces of the boot propped between her breasts. "Do they owe you money?"

Raxil had expected the Blue girl to ask sooner. "Nah, nah, these fellows are good friends of mine, they're gonna help me out, see? I knew when they arrived that everything was going to be allllright."

Green girl gives Raxil a look, narrowed eyes and a one-sided smile. She's the smart one, and Raxil knows exactly how to work the smart ones. Give them a sense of superiority and it's easy to stay a few steps ahead. Sarl had taught her that.

Raxil drops her gaze, shrugs her shoulders. "Just, sometimes, males need a little persuasion, and these are rather dangerous fellows who require a bit more subtlety than your average LoMo tourist."

Green girl runs her fingers through orange belly fur, smiles when the Luxan's chest rises and settles with a sigh. "Oh, they don't look so dangerous to me."

"Don't look dangerous?" Raxil's heels squeak against the shiny floor. "Of course they don't look dangerous! You can't do the things they've done if your wandering around screaming 'Arrest me!'. It's all about subtlety--misdirection, see? Then kawwwh! You hit the floor faster than that Interon doing fellip-bongs back in the bar!"

"Hmm." Green unties a stocking from around the Luxan's head. "Must be a big problem if you're bringing in the best."

A boot goes flying past Raxil's head. Blue girl picks up the other foot and pulls the loops out of the bow. Green girl's eyeing the piles too closely and could use a little more distraction. "Tell you what, I'll give you ladies some advice, 'cause I like you."

Green smirks at Blue. Raxil opens her eyes wider, makes her voice soft and quiet to catch their attention. "Never mix business with pleasure."

Green tips her head and sighs. "You poor little negnik. There's no hangover worse than a broken heart."

Raxil clasps her hands, thumbs fidgeting. "Well, yeah. I guess not. My Sarl, he was amazing. We were great together. He had the looks, I had the brains, together we had the universe by the mivonks. We were gonna make a vruk-load of money."

Blue pauses from chewing at the knot. "My people have a saying, 'love offers no profit, but sex sure does'."

"Right. I should have known better, I mean, what could he 'ave possibly seen in me, right? But I was blinded by pheromones and I forgot all about business." She drops her head and sighs, then straightens her spine and gives the girls a defiant stare, all the while tucking tiles into the pockets up her sleeves. "I'll tell you this much; I won't get fooled a second time."

"Frell yeah!" The second boot bounces off the window with a 'pong'.

"Males. Better off without them, I say." Green leans over gives Blue's dark nipple a friendly tweak. Blue flickers her tongue out and Green squeals and laughs. They heft up the Sebacean's legs by his pant-cuffs. Pink toes nudge a pair of milky jade and blue tipped breasts each, setting the whole affair bobbling as the girls shake and pull his pants off.

Raxil stands, brushing dust and feathers from her arse. They probably weren't even watching her divvy up the money. Raxil feels stupidly clever and very alone. "Well, enough about Sarl. You girls are making short work of my friends here. Perhaps it's time to put some of your own clothes on now?"

They each take a hairy leg and a stocking. Green smoothes it on sensuously, pouting at Blue. "Where should we go next, Love? I think the Lutra Pit is open until dawn."

Blue shoves the stocking down, drops the leg. Her eyes and forehead gleam in the light from the street. "There's bonfires on the beach where you can roast gwashi on sticks and there's free raslak."

Green licks her lips. "Smashing!"

Blue pulls her close for a rough kiss.

Raxil wonders which one will betray the other first? A rhetorical question, really. Ever since Sarl left, she wouldn't take that bet on either side. Raxil only bet on herself anymore.


End file.
